30 day challenge of RusAme
by St. Helena
Summary: Scene there is barely any RusAme or AmeRus stories. So this is basically 30 day Challenge. And I choose RusAme. If you dont like or hate yaoi then dont read this. I dont own anything !
1. Day One- Holding hands

Authors note: I am going to do a 30 day challenge for AmericaxRussia! Hope you enjoy chapter one is going to be used as a contest just to let you know~! Warning bad words, lovely kissy stuff, fluff, and Germany having a nosebleed... 0_0

~Day one: Holding Hands~

It was a normal meeting with the same normal people. Hell even the arguement which left unsolved for nearly an hour until a booming voice shook the entire building. I need to thank Germany when I have the chance. But lately me and Russia have been dating which I dont need to explain why but I felt this strange feeling tuggin' me. Man I need to stop eating Englands food if I want to think straight again.

No matter but anyways so Germany rang through the room like normal but the only thing not normal was that I was too quiet until someone *coughcoughEnglandcoughcough* noticed. Until he spoke "Cat got your tounge, America?" being the smart arse he was. Wait why am I using arse you say?

Because I can anyways so of course everyone looked at me. I lightly smirked at this and said "No, your eyebrows just over rule the sea." which a few were starting to laugh, which England was started to fume angrily. I had to admit it was funny. England frown angrily and with about a mid comment Russia spoke.

"England, become one with Russia or shut it." which left no other arguement until I went into the reasue. "Germany mind to contuied or I go over to Russia and make him eat his own words." not making my voice sound harsh which we always do this. Argue in front of people, nations, and our bosses. And our brother and sisters. Which bugs me to no end. Germany was stunned for a few seconds until threats started from us.

We make it to where we cant stand each other but really we can. Russia started his 'evil' kolkolkol chant while I stair at him with 'anger'. Which Germany bellowed loudly. "If you two are going to argue or fight then go outside and do it,but not here. Is this a work place not a play ground or a school." We both seemed to look at Germany which he noticed my dead anger look.

It shocked him for a second. Until Russia came from behind me and draged me out of my chair. Which surprisement and anger went through. "You fucking Commie bastard! Let me go! Dont make me kick your ass again!" which everyone looked at us as he still took me out the door. Once we were out of _that_ room with _those_ people we looked into each others eyes warmly. He gave me him most heart melting smile which of course I stumbled onto some flower pot which along with that broke.

They came out to see Russia pinned me to the wall and was punching up against the wall. His punches were hurtful just playful. But still it made me look like a weakling. I couldnt handle that which I forced myself off the wall and came on top of him. Then we rolled around the hallway and then I grew very tired. I just didnt want to go on this stupid lying and fighting. So I looked at Russia in the face and kissed him as our hand contect together. Which everyone who was out now saw me kissing Russia and holding him.

So I finally have enough guts and broke off the kiss. I smiled lightly and said "Lets go home Russia. I am a little bored here." with that we walked out of there and into the cold air holding hands. Yep like any normal day with normal people but I change that to holding hands of love.


	2. Day Two- Cuddling Somewhere

*/Authors note: I dont own anything. This is a RusAme or AmeRus OPT Challenge for 30 day. Today is Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere, tomarrow is Day Three: Gaming/ Watching a movie, then next is Day Four: On a date, finally for now Day Five: Kissing. But for now lets get to day two. July 31 is a surprise and you will find out later~! 3 Nor Do I Own Music (Dont own music!)!

Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

So today Russia or known as Ivan ,in anywhere but meetings, but anyways I was driving us home well more like a hotel but still home. As we drive I turned on the radio to hear Brave by Sara Bareilles which was beautiful. I was still on the highway until an idea hit me.

"_You can be amazing, You can turn a pharse into a weapon or a drug_.." Which I turned onto one of those highways to soon turn into a dirt road. I still drive down for a good mile or two which I noticed Russia looking a bit relaxed but confused. I snapped out and return to the road and saw another turn which lead into a grassy field. I smiled remembering this field.

"_You can be the outcast, Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love..._" I quietly hummed the song until Russia sung to the song. His voice was low and again not to low but not to high either. It was perfect in my opioion as I still drove towards the field. I put the car into park which I noticed his stare. I smiled at him as he spoke. "So what now America?" I felt myself melt into his words. I gain enough to speak "I say we can dance and lay out until night comes?" which he nod at the idea and smile.

"_Or you can start speaking up, Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do, And they settle 'neath your skin.._" So we exited the black with green stripped mustange car to the cool breaze rushed onto our face, greeting us happily. We weren't to far from the car until I noticed it was still too low for either of us could hear. So I rushed back to the car and moved the nob to increase the volume from 19 to 39 which I hurriedly came back to Russia's side and we stood there in a gasp.

The feild was as beautiful as the day when England met me, took me in as a brother. When I betrayed him because of my people, the day of Civil war. The day when rain hit the blood stained dirt of thousand humans against humans. The wars, the pain, the hurt, the lost, the blank staires of nothing. Then a black hand came across my face. I didnt noticed my vision blurred as I stand there remembering the pain I caused because of my people. I nearly jumped from this, when a soft voice enter my thoughts. "Why so sad moy malen'kiy podsolnukh?*" I couldnt help but smile sadly at this.

"_Kept on the inside, And no sunlight, Sometimes a shadow wins.._" Days I've been down after that battle. That battle that showed more pain than anything else. Almost milions had suffered from this and yet they made it happened. When I try to talk to him it, makes my heart die without a beat. I know I dont need to suffer but I am a nation and nations do suffer more than people. We dealt with pain, loneliness, and several hings before but this was more of the pain I could handle. I didnt realized I was hugging Ivan as I cry on his chest. Dang I hate being small, I hate feeling this pain, I hate why we dealt with the pain. I hate it! Maybe thats the reason me and Russia are the same. We dealt with pain, we suffer from pain, we get called on because we might be stupid or scary from our personallity.

"_But I wonder what would happen if you.._" Why cant we burn it into the ground? Why cant we destory our memory? I hate thinking too much it hurts. Softly Russia put my toes onto his toes and we technically danced. Man did I mention Russia is amazing and awesome at dancing. I remember the time when we went into the '_Roller Zone_'* or roller blading* in there and it was a dancing/roller skating dance. Which I remind you that was awesome! And there was guys dancing with guys and girls. Girls dancing with girls. So surprisingly enough we blend in with the crowd.

"_SAY what you WANNA say! And let the words FALL out.._" If only I could talk to him about my pain. If only I could talk about my brothers pain, my father's pain, and and... ugggg! I cant do this anymore I need to spill the beans on him. "Hey, ummm... sweetheart..." Wait was that my southern accent?! Dang it! Aruggggg... why must you be the first to talk? Just enjoy it for now, the silence the sweet music, the soft breeze... okay maybe not today how about anyother day? yeah another day not today. "Da*? Whats wrong America?" his soft smoothing voice again is melting me even more. I smile from his words "Did I ever mention your amazing an awesome at dancing like a pro?". I got off his feet and dance the same way he did which was... the walts? Maybe? No matter.

"_Honestly I WANNA see YOU be BRAVE.._" softly he smiled and giggled the most childish way he knew how to sort of speak. Soon he spoke "HeT* you have not." I let a low but a good laugh out which made me better that Russia knows how to make me laugh. "You know I would made this 20% more cooler, right? Oh yeah, I asked Kiku to hand me the new game when its done. I hope you like games, right?" While we were dancing I noticed someone in the bushes but I shruged it off. It could've been a deer or a rabbit. No matter again.

"_With what you want to say! And let the words fall out.._" Weirdly I was thristy but I didnt want to ruin our dance I could tell that Russia was thristy? Thats a little weird, no matter which bothered me a little more but I kept our eyes together. His bright beautiful purple like eyes. It reminds my of the feeling of flowers, the smell of flowers... wait why the smell of flowers? Oh right field, flowers, hay and grass. Hehe stupid me pfff... you are a little dizzy maybe a little rest wouldnt hurt you. "Hey Russia? Are you thirsty?" He seemed a little shocked until he nod his head. I smiled at him which we stop dancing, we were basically spinning around in circles, and head to the car. But with me being dizzy it wasnt going to happen. And of course I started to laugh as we both seemed to fall down.

"_Honestly I WANNA see YOU be BRAVE.._" It seemed there was a hill and we were on the tip of it which we both rolled down and I couldnt help but laugh at this. After a good minute we both looked into each others eyes and I noticed that I was on top of Russia which I couldnt help but laugh again. Which he laughed with me. I try to get off until I noticed Russia holding me down. "Hey Rus-" I was interrupted by a kiss. A very drug like kiss, man I could feel my spine shiver and shake to every bone I have. Which this feel good.

"_Everbody's been there, Everybody's been stared down, By the enemy.._" We stayed like that for a good two to three minutes. Man that kiss felt exciting. I swiftly noticed the sun going down in the horizion. It was a beautiful orange, red, and thousand other colors. Then finally we agreed to move to higher grounds to watch the sunset which is still beautiful but not as amazing as Russia by your side whispering somethings in russian. Which surprisingly he is a little over the top awesome. At least were not drunk or other wise I would've kick his ass in drinking contest. Hehehe I need to do that to him one day.

"_Fallen for the fear, And done some disappearing, Bow down to the mighty.._" As the sun dies we grab some items from the tunck and placed them there and watched the sun sink even lower as the moon rise. We smiled as the warm breeze blew across the grass. Soon fireflies started to appear as well as the stars. Soon I we were into each others arms and watching and pointing out stars. Basically star gazing which sets the mood to calm and loving. Which we layed for a good two hours until we start moving out of the area to our hotel. When we got in Russia gentally grabs my face and kissed me again.

~~~~~~The End...?~~~~~~

*moy malen'kiy podsolnukh? = my little sunflower? (Russian)

'_Roller Zone_' = Roller Skating pleace and also a dancing place

roller skating = where you wear these weird shoes and that have wheels on them. Dang you dont need a car just put some boost rockets on it and BAM! you have your car roller skating everywhere!

Da? = Yes?

HeT = No (mind to correct me if spelled or typed wrongly)

Authors note: Sorry for this being late T^T and if you can pull out some things that speak to you then tell me. Because I will tell you if your right~ :D I pulled a few things on here like songs, videos, and stuff :D


	3. Day Three- GamingWatching a movie

Authors note: I dont own anything. This is a RusAme or AmeRus OPT Challenge for 30 day. Today is Day Three: Gaming/ Watching a movie, then next is Day Four: On a date, then Day Five: Kissing and finally Day Six: Wearing Each Others Clothing. July 31 is a surprise and you will find out later~! 3 Sorry for Oc or OOC! Saint Helena belongs to me! the others not really. I dont own disney movies.

~:Day Three: Gaming/Watching a movie:~

When I was a kid I would always watch some type of movie. Well I though that Russia would love to watch a movie with me. But what kind of movie? And the last time I remember I think Saint Helena is here. (England and I normally take turns watching Saint Helena.) Also a few other of my kids were here. So I though I kid friendly movie. I had to run up the attic to find a 'kid freindly movie' so England wont destory my ears after the last movie we watched. I still think my hearing is off. So as I looked I noticed Saint Helena is more likey accepting Russia than England. She would talk about what England did while she was there.

They either scare her or something else that she wouldnt explain. But she normally doesnt complain about England all the time. Until I stumble onto a movie called "Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimerron". Which is a good movie. Even though she is only 180 years old but if you look at her you can say she is 5 year old. But of course England and Saint Helena have been praciting 'magic' so maybe she did something wrong and has to wait for magic to make her normal. When I came down I hear kids giggling as Russia tells them a story when we sort of dated.

"So after that day me and America swore the next day to meet again but war came which we had to fight off german soldiers to keep our people from harm. As we fought I was on his left flank as America was on my right. England was busy with D-Day. As this went on America's soldiers were moving up in one of the Nordic's land. Demark, Norway, and a few others were trying there hardest to fight off the germans." he stop to catch a breath from explaining. Saint Helena looked amazing from the story even though it was one of the greatest World War wars I ever faced, besides the Cold War but still tough times.

"France wasnt trying his hardest but knowing him he didnt know how to fight. So America and I were busy on our end as England dealt with his end. Nothing was worst when we faced our greatest enemy, Hitler. Even though it was the America's and British's soldiers who faced him but I lived in America's heart to say. So I was there. Anyways after fighting we won and we lived happily ever after." Saint Helena looked a bit puzzled as well with her borther and sister. I smiled at Russia and Russia smiled at me too. Saint Helena seemed to understand Russia's smile and saw me. Which she yelled "Daddy! We heard this awesome story even though it was fighting but it sound amazing.. to say the least. And how it ended was so...? Umm... you know!" She seemed to giggle at her statement even her brother and sister were giggling.

So I said "Who wants to watch a movie?" which they all said "We do! Is it going to be a scary movie?" I shooked my head which they smiled even wider. With that I put the movie end and cuddle next to Russia. Until Saint Helena grabbed some pillows and blankets, which she handed us our pillows and blanket. Which we thanked her as she smiled and moved to the floor with her sibblings. They layed there until the title screen appear and everything changed for the kids. As I was being hold my Russia we stayed like that for a good moment until he leans for a kiss. I was gladly able to hand it to him even though the kids are here.

About an hour into the movie the kids were giggling until we noticed it was the part where Spirit was kicking the horse caretakers ass. Which made me laugh as well. The kids nearly jump on there legs and jump into the tv. Which made us smile, I could only hold so much laughter until it burst. So later it was the part where Spirit was swimming with a female horse , remind you rushing river , who are now falling off the chilff. Which the one of the kids started to tear up, which I made a bolt to the kid to her down. She was slowly crying asking why those people hurt the female horse. So I said "They were jelly about her dating Spirit ,which the soldiers had to hurt her ,which Spirit is mad at them, which Spirit had to save her, and it made him the bigger hero." both of the other kids looked at me confused. Saint Helena turns back to the movie still sitting. The other one was confused but looks back at the tv screen watching.

Soon the little girl got out of my grip and crawled back to her brother and sister. Which they accepted her greatly. Which makes me smile a bit bigger until I hear Russia spoke queitly. "Jelly? Seriously?" I looked at him and lightly laugh "Yes." which ended the conversation until it was the end of the movie. When I went to them to see they were all asleep in a group. Which I picked them up and carried them into their rooms. Soon I left the room and saw Russia in mine which I jumpped on his back and dragged him down with me in the bed. We laughed until Russia and I got settled in the bed he whisper "Good night sunflower." Which I stole a quick peck on his lips and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~The End~~~~~~


	4. Day Four- On A Date

Authors note: I dont own anything. This is a RusAme or AmeRus OPT Challenge for 30 day. Today is Day Four: On a date , then next is Day Five: Kissing , then Day Six: Wearing Each Others Clothing and finally Day Seven: Cosplaying. July 31 is a surprise and you will find out later~! 3

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! US OF A! warning cursing! I dont own music!

~:DayFour: On A Date:~

So our meeting went by fast until England interrupted someone which his voice I didnt really hear and I wasnt listening at all but I was writting what was going around me which I record every little thought or words around everywhere. Which basically would be every hour of the day. Its not a diary or a journal. Its umm... writting expreiance.. no skratch that umm... writting formal... nope writting hazard... yes... my Writting Hazard. So of course I some how got mad at nothing until I yelled at whoever. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! LET WHOEVER WAS TALKING FINISHED BEOFRE YOU INTERRUPT HIM OR HER! FOR FUCKING SAKES! PLEASE CONTUINED BEFORE I LOSE MY GOD DAMN FUCKING MIND!" I didnt need to look at them to know what there expression was. I could see there faces which made me even more mad.

When I look at my wrist watch I saw it said '1 o'clock'. I sighed lightly which Germany's voice echoed the quiet filled room. "Alright meeting will conutied after break. Come back once finished." With that people started to leave until Enlgand came towards me. "You bloody git. What was that about? And why didnt you tell me your dating someone?!" I sighed heavily. So I looked at his face and said "If I wanted to talk about my relationships with anyone I would've said it out before this fucking meeting started." Or so I though everyone left, when really everyone was there and they were hearing our conversation. "Well why dont you tell us about you and Russia dating!?" I looked into his eyes, the eyes I looked up to, but now hated seeing them. "I never wanted to talk to anyone about that. If I ever wanted to talk about Russia dating me then I would but I dont because it is none of you damn bee's wax on who or whatever I am dating. I am not a little kid, I might act like one but I am not. I am a fucking full grown man who can take care of himself."

With that a snort went off from England. It only made me angier which isnt well. Enlgand went into a laughing fit after the snort which my face darken and eyes turned hard, coldness, and hate over flooded the happiness, courious, and dreamer eyes. I waited until he stopped which he started "You take care of yourself. I bet Russia took care of you. Your always late to meetings, you never stop stuffing your face, your annoying to almost everyone, hell when did you and Russia become friends? Or even dating?" I want to punch his face, so much where his ears are bleeding. "England just shut the hell up. I took care of myself when you left to fight France. Yes because I see no point in coming if all we ever do is fight. Maybe I like stuffing my face in food, does that harm you? Yay whoopy doo like if I give a damn if I am fucking annoying. We became friends before I met you!" my voice was so low that it was threating sound. I could feel England's anger rising which I turn my back and started walking out.

"No I wont shut the hell up! You come back here and start confessing right here , right now!" Which I smiled darkly which I noticed a few nations noticed my smile was dark. So I walked back and when I did I punched England in the face. "Confess. Confess about what?! Do you have any idea how I hate seeing your eyes! I looked at them with respect but now I see is worthless. How could I look up at you when all you do is 'magic' that only two quarters dont believe in! How are you not in a metal hospital!? How at the rate your talking to yourself?! Why do you hate me so much?! Why cant I make my own damn decisions?! Thats the reason why I left you!" I took a deep breath and went out again rage "Because I wanted to be myself you dick! I wanted to choose for myself. I didnt mean to hurt you but you cant control me forever England and you know it. Most days I wouldnt want to be near you, some days maybe. Do you know how you hurt me?! Me! All these people see is a fucking act! The happy fucking me is what they see but they dont truely see how broken I am!"

"Maybe thats the reason I am with Russia. We can agree when we are broken, broken by people we loved and respect but now we are destory. Hell we are so fucking broken the doctors cant even fix our hearts, hell not even see them! Instead we join together to fix each others hearts! Russia is like a best friend who will listen to you when your mad, sad, or even fucking happy." With that I turn and faced Germany. "Dont expect me to come back today." and I left with everyone in shocked.

~~~Hours later~~~

About a good two hours later from my flight home I came back to see an empty house. Nothing on, nothing to indecate is anyone is alive. Instead bless the broken road song that was played very loudly. I let my legs drag me where ever it perfers. Which luckly was my bed. My bed that always welcome the broken wounds, the broken hearts, the broken roads, the broken souls. The poor souls who been replaced with a mask to hid there feelings. When I layed there I cried until no more could come out, tear apart from my eyes to be free. I could feel myself crying on the inside. Sadly I didnt hear the door open. Until the song was turned off. Then I noticed someone is here and with that I hear a voice. A voice I could reconized and it was Russia. "Amerka?" which the door in my room open and saw a sad, broken, worried Russian. "What Russia...?" I said softly with out any luck of hiding the snifflings nor my tears that still stream down my face. He came over to our bed and with that he crawled into and hugs me. I accepted his hug and started to cry more than I should've been.

After what felt like day only been hours. Russia still holding me into his arms whipping away the stray tears that fled down my face. Softly he sung in Russian while rubbing my back singing my anthem in Russian. Which I knew every word to it. "the bombs bursting in air... gave proof through the night... that our flag was still there..." which I paused for a moment and conutied "oh say does that star-spangle banner yet wave... o'er the land of the free... o'er the home of the brave..." which we layed there for a good hour until I stopped cry until he asked me. "I know this is bad timing but do you want to go out for a date with me?" I merely crused myself as I though 'YES IT IS A FUCKING BAD TIME!' but when really it wasnt a bad time. So I shook against the idea of 'bad timing' which Russia had a soft caring smile on his face which made me smile.

I knew Russia can make all the bad things go away with his smile with happiness. With that I whip away my eyes and change into some comfortable clothings. Which we both head out to a park with out food. And as we sat and ate we staired into each others eyes almost lovingly which was different but no matter. After a good hour we finally finished our date and went home to a warm welcoming bed that accept the broken souls of life.

~~~The End~~~


	5. Day Five

Authors note: I dont own anything. This is a RusAme or AmeRus OPT Challenge for 30 day.

~:Day Five: Kissing:~

(Past!America~)

"Dad, mind if I go outside?" I asked slightly because I knew my friends was in the backyard waiting for me. He looked at me with his sharp green eyes from the newspaper. Once looked at me he gentally smiled and said "Yes but only the backyard ,okay." I smiled at him and nodded my head as I rushed to put my shoes on.

'This day was going to be fun' as I thought aloud as I colsed the glass door. Soon I saw _them_ they were small but soon up close you can see there wings. Softly one of them had a light green glow and spoke "Hello America~!, mind to sing please." she said with a small smile plastered on her face. I smiled at her request and nod "What would you like me to sing?" I said. She seemed to understand my confusion and said "How about I will always return?" I nod my head at this.

I took a breath because I knew the words. I practice them everytime I go to bed, eat dinner, take a bath. Almost every single time. Softly my voice sang through the wind.

"I hear the wind call my name. The sound that leads me home again." I could've sworn the wind called my name. I still contuied softly. "It sparks up the fire. A flame that still burns." Soon I saw someone stairing at me but it could be my imagenation. Until another voice came through the bushes.

"To you I'll always return..." He worn a very big coat, has a scarf arounf his neck and tied up to the rose bushes. I smiled at him because he was Russia or Ivan. But no matter, he had an amazing voice but sometimes he is scared to sing. Cant blame him but sometimes you need to face your fears.

"I know the road is long. But where you are is home." I sunged the next line for him because he seemed to be a bit frighten. I gentally smiled at him which he came back "Wherever you stay... I'll find a way..."

(Present! America~!)

I looked at him and said "I'll run like a river. I'll follow the sun. I'll fly like an eagle." Which paused to take a breather, soon he took my place "To where I belong. I cant stand the distance. I cant dream alone." I took his place as we sung in our home. "I cant wait to see you. Yes, I'm on my way home. Now I know it's true." I didnt realized I paused for a moment when his voice echoed down the halls. "My every road leads to you. And in the hour of darkness. Your light gets me through. You run like a river."

Soon our voices came together as we both stood up dancing like a very old couple. Singing through the wind, I didnt realized that the other nations were stairing at us as we sang. "You shine like the sun. Yeah! You fly like an eagle. You are the one. I've seen every sunset. And with all that I've learned."

Softly we looked into each others eyes as music slowed us down to the last words of our song.

"Oh.. It's to you, I will always, alway, return..." with that he leaned in kissing me. Thunder, lightening, and rain echoed furthermore down the halls but didnt ruin the music but only makeit more enjoyable. I could see his Russia's eyes when he was a little boy. No older than ten to say. But we knew we cant stay away from each other that day and furthermore.


	6. Day six

Authors note: I dont own Hetalia. This is Day Six: Wearing Each Others Clothings.

~: Day Six: Wearing Each Others Clothings:~

I smiled darkly when Russia went into the shower. So I rushed off to our bed room to see Russia's clothing on the remade bed. I didnt bother shutting the door to change into Russia's. It even includes Texas as well. So I didnt mind anyways. As I was in his clothings looking in the mirror I thought 'Damn! He's a big boy!' It wasnt a joke. He was really big as in tall not wide because he was skinny but has some beef but not alot like me. But enough to be a Beef Jerky or Slim Jims to speak. As I staire at myself in the mirror I started to flex my 'Thunder and Lighting' or 'Batman and Superman' babies. As I spoke "Join with mother Russia da or be destoryed by me with my magic cane~ kolkolkolkol~!"

I noted that if I ever want to dress like Russia again I need the bottom of the coat to not touch the ground. I sighed softly while smiling as I hold his 'magic' cane in the air as if I was cheering or be the marching boy during civil war. I shrugged it off as I lightly laugh. Softly a voice entered my ear and said "I wil join mother Russia if he follow me~." his soft sudductive voice brought me which I picked him up and dragged him in bed with me.

~The End~


	7. Day Seven

Authors note: I dont own anything. This is Day Seven. Enjoy :D

~:Day Seven: Cosplaying:~

I laughed what we became. I promised Japan, Kiku, that I will get me and Russia to cosplay with him. So I walked to Russia for help tie my bow tie for an anima called 'Black Butler' which I know its an a-okay anima. Russia looked at me with surprise at first then I noticed what he was wearing. I could feel my face heat up. Then something dripping from my face. He started to laugh as I stand there. Not horrorified but almost like if I was horny. I didnt noticed him walking over to my face and softly rubbing my member then inside my body I heard a _click_. Again I remind you face burning up, something warm dripping down my face and everything in my body tensed up. I couldnt handle what I was feeling. So basicly to sum it up I threw him over my shoulders and carried him to our room.

~~~~Japans Pov~~~~

'Sorry Japan I will be with you in a couple of days.

From America'

I looked at the text that America sent me and I knew what was going on the other side which made my face burn. 'I need to get there! I need a photo like now!' So I left in a fastest pace as possible.

~~~The End~~~


	8. Day Eight

Authors note: I dont own anything~ Day Eight! Enjoy~

~:Day Eight: Shopping:~

So this early morning I found out that we were out of food, which shocked me enough to get Russia's arm off of me. And quickly put on some sort of clean clothes. Which was my blue shirt that says 'Element' on the front and shows water as the element. Pull on my torned up pair of blue jeans and I tried to un-latched the belt on it as I made my way from the room to the hallway. Remember kids when adults tell you to pick up your toyes theres a reason behind it. So yesterday I told my kids to pick up their shoes, jewlery, cd player (old cd players), legos, and some hotwheels cars on the steps.

So I ran right into the jewlery which made me yelp as I turn around while fumbling with the belt and pants. To only be tripped by someone shoes along the way and I was wearing my boxers, which has the batman sign on it. Anyways as I fell down the stairs to get meet pain on my 'Florida' from the belt and head from the legos which hurts like hell. Then travel down to say 'back meet cd player' which the cd player's glass got sort of stuck on my back as it poke me everytime I hit the stairs. I was pretty loud down the stairs. Once I finally got to the bottom of the stairs to still see my pants were hugging tightly on my legs, belt fixed to I can put it on, my glasses not broken and still on my face. Which I pulled my pants up before I unleashed the _full moon_ on my kids for not picking up there shit.

Once I pulled my pants up I walked straight into some hotwheel cars which I tripped as the cars flew across the glass door to freedom outside. I try not to be too loud but come on! I was so loud that my next door neighbor could hear me, if not that then New York could've heard me. (The city not the person!). So I quickly grabbed the check list along with the keys and pen. When I walked out the door to only to have my not-so-lucky day to meet rain pour down like a waterfall which surprisingly hurt. So I rushed back inside to grabbed my rain coat, boots... I looked down to noticed my socks , oh so wet ,which I changed my socks. I went back down paying attention this time unlike the last time and put my boots on. I was about to go outside until I remembered the umbrella. So I quickly grabbed it and walked outside into the pour rain. Again walked out and didnt noticed the toy cars to be tripped by them again! I was so angry that I started to curse my way to my old Ford pickup.

Once I put my truck into drive I drove it onto the road. It wasnt even a good hour until a bunch of people slow oh so down to 20 which there was no traffic and the speed limit is 45. I can understand 35 or 40 but not 20! Which I was about to ram my truck up onto them. Until they turn which I greatfully yelled "THANK YOU FOR TURNING! WHOO-FUCK!" Which another car pulled up infront of me and slow down. I grew very angry, where I said "Fuck it" and take the back roads to the store. It was a good two and three minutes which luckly for me I saw a parking space. Which I took that and put my truck into park and took my keys away. I open my door and locked it before I shut it. And when I shuted it I open my umbrella and rushed to the side walk before being run over.

Once I got into Wal-Mart I quickly went down the list. About a two hour trip around Wal-Mart cost a good two hundred dollars. So I rushed out before I change my mind into buying something else. Once I was out I saw it was lightly raining which I walked out with a buggie full of food. Once I unlocked the doors I pack one side full of food. When finished I put the buggie into the 'Welcome to Wal-Mart put buggies here' signs which I did so and walked back to my truck. Put the keys back and pulled it out of park to drive.

Soon I was home to see the mess was cleaned up and no one is awake which tells me that they were awake when I left and cleaned up. So I went in and out carring bags of can food, frozen food, boxed food, drinks such as milk and ect. After a while I put everything where they should be before I cook dinner. Surely I put my rain coat and boots away because I knew I am not going out again today. So I crawled back into our room to see Russia is still asleep and I noticed a few kids were here as well. Cuddling with Russia. I smiled at this which I took a quick picture knowing they wont quiet remember very well. So I put the camera away before crawling with the others in the bed. I didnt really care for the robbers to break int when it's already 'broken' in anyways. I muttered to myself 'I will fix it later right now I am calling for sleep.' And soon I doze off.

~~~The End~~~


	9. Day Nine

Authors note: I dont own anything! Day Nine! Hope you Enjoy~! Today we went to Chick-fil-a thing to where we dress up like cows. we eve have a cow bell. xD it was fun so I am going to put it like what we did.

~:Day Nine: Hanging Out With Friends:~

Today I wanted to dress up like a cow in the meeting. Russia joined with me but he dressed up like a farmer. So Chick-fil-a had its annaversay so they past out papers. It said "Dress up like a cow and get a Free Meal." which I took that as a advantage. So I panted my face with black spots, white pants and shirt with black spots with brown shoes. My finaly peice was my black tail, and I was now a cow.

So we went into the meeting and everyone saw us which I was so cheerful and happy. Until England said "What in the bloodly hell are you doing ,you git?" Which I answered "Chick-fil-a is doing a thing to wear if you dress up like a cow and you get a free meal which I thought it would be funny to dress up like a cow in the meeting." Italy started going off "Ve~ Mind if I join you America~!" Which I smiled at and nod my head. Soon I pulled out black paint. "Here you go dont go over crazy with the black paint ok?" "Ve~ Okay America~ Come on Luddy join us~!" Germany looked a little ticked off like normal which Germany belowed "One dont call me Luddy Italy, two I will not dress up like a cow, and three serously?"

I nod my head yes and smiled. Russia smiled as well. Soon the BTT appeared which Prussia asked why is everyone's face is painted with black dots. Which I answered "Chick-fil-a is doing a thing to where if you dress up like a cow you get a free meal. Do you want to join?" With that they nod there heads yes. Soon I was painting there faces which I yelled "Come on nations~! To Chick-fil-a we go!" Which we all left the meeting to see people were dressed like cows. I know Saint Helena made a awesome female cow which I as a half parent of her almost told her to change. But I know she can handle herself, but I also know England will have a cow. Hehe get it dress like a cow , have a cow (Corny pun added). Man that was *coughcoughcough*corny*coughcoughcough*. No matter anyways we were all hanging around having fun like any normal day. Russia dressed like a farm I noticed he was a cow who was in a farmers outfit which I started to laugh more.

Soon the day ended with everyone pleased and happy. Sure there a few who thought it was stupid but over all they had a great day. I will remember this, this where everyone had fun in MY country. HAHA TAKE THAT ENGLAND!

~~~~~~The End~~~~~~


	10. Day Ten

Authors note: Day Ten I dont own Hetalia or anything. Hope you enjoy~!

~:Day Ten: Wearing Animal Ears:~

So my friends if you want to make a certain British nation mad. Talk about there food, Civil war, there anthem, and finally they're 'boy' bands. So Russia and I came over to Englands house to destory any evil plots England has left. Me being the hero and with Russia being my side kick. I need ourselves a hero name so I said "I will be PH and you will be my side kick Frozen Bites." I knew it wasnt the best but hey you need code names when kick down doors so why not. Once we made it to his house because of prank wars he still have some weird 'magic' symbols laying around. So I didnt know about a few that were still active well we both stepped into one and most blinding and flashing light entered our eyes.

Soon my world faded from the white to black.

~~~~~~~~Time skip-a~~~~~~~~

(America's pov)

I wake up to see Russia's beautiful purples eyes watching me. Which almost made me jump but calmed down faster. Until Russia spoke "America, whats with the animal ears?" I wanted to ask the same question which he had some animal like ears. Which I noticed it twitched a little but still cool. I realized I havent answered his question. "Me, you have some too. Dude they are like a dog's ears!" His was almost purely white, both stook up with pink on the inside. There was some small black or grey dots around the outside of the ears. When I looked around I noticed we were on a couch in what looks like a living room. Tv turned off, a fire place, one wall almost covered in windows,a big red rug, and finally some chairs. Soon a person entered from behind us and said "It seems like my magic did something to you two." His voice was soft but abit of a gentlemen about it though.

I turned my head to see England in the flesh which I wanted to hug him but I didnt want to move from Russia's grip. So I stayed where I was and smiled. "'Ello Britan dude!"

"America and Russia you both have animal ears and you both need to stay home."

We both looked at each other and said "Okay but can get sleep in the guest room?"

"Yes you can." with that we went to bed.

~~~~THE END~~~~

A/n: Sorry for short story~!


	11. Day Eleven

A/n: Day Eleven!

~:Day Eleven: Wearing Kigurumis:~

Some time around 1pm I heard a slight knock at the door. Luckly for me America was busy with his 50 kids. So I hurriedly walked to the door to see the box we order. The devilery boy was our friend Japan (the person). Sence these were made in Japan (country), these were the only one we knew of. Anyways, I stepped aside as the door was open wider for him to enter.

Once he entered we walked to the living room to see America's 50 childern were rough housing with America on the floor. I smiled at this which I called out "Commrad's, Japan is here with the... kig-uru-me's? If I pronounced right, da?" The kids started to laugh at how it was pronounced which I joined with them shortly. He simply smiled and nod his head. Once Japan set the single box down America and I handed out who's belong/wanted to who/ Sure enough America told them to try it out which we layed out drinks and snacks out for Japan.

I had was a snowman with a red heart sort of melt while it smiled warmly. It was the right size and shape and I couldnt help but giggle at the sight. I started walking down stairs to the living room to see America wearing his national bird. Some of the 50 states were wearing certain birds, dragons, some game called pokemon, and some random. We were very pleased, which I hugged Japan and smiled kindly at him. America started off with "DUDE! You out did yourself! This is AWESOME! Thanks man!" as did the kids who were dancing around while smiling brightly which warmed my heart greatly. Finally all the kids sang this "Thank you" song they came up with in two minutes which Japan smiled greatly.

When Japan left we had an idea to play a "family fun activities" which was most likely watching a movie but I didnt care. As long as the kids are happy then I am happy.

~~THE END~~

A/N: Next Chapter I couldnt post on Fanfiction because I thought it was "mature" to speak so I moved it to devinanart. Sorry xD


	12. Day Twelve

Day twelve!

~:Day Twelve: Making out:~

The meeting hasnt even begun and I am already being impacient. Thats says alot for me. I lifted my arm to inspect my wrist watch to see it was nearly four am. Soon enough I started to hear foot steps as the person that entered the room had the most beautiful blue like orbs of eyes as well, as a sweet gigantic smile, wheat colored hair, with a single straind of hair sticking up from the rest.

His smile could lift any frown throwed at him. But today he didnt have a smile, instead he had a small but noticeable smirk playing across his lips. He turned around and shut the meeting doors, as I got up and closed the blinds. Sure enough we were face to face. His soft, warm, welcoming lips. I swiftly open my mouth to speak to only have him jump on me surprisingly. His lips met mine just a matter of seconds, as I moved my arms under is ass.

His legs wrapped around my waist as I held him. His tongue and mine were playing a little game of domination, I was surely winning as I pinned him to the nearest thing which was the wall. His breathing was a bit pitched as he moved his hands through my hair. I was soon subconsiciously grinding up on him as our breathing was rough and very settling warm. We couldnt stay there as I moved him to a chair. He was still wrapped around me but slowly took the chair as a advantage as his hand mess with my pants.

I could feel his soft, slinder but yet firm hand rub on my memeber softly. Like barely even touching it. Soon it was thrombing uncontrollibly, wanting freedom, being out in the open which was messing with my mind but I got him back by letting a small, almost barely noticeable moan which turned into a pur. Sadly we stopped from the lost of breath and moved to the closet. I will say this... it was an amazing experience of my life... The closet was really a great size to kill someone or even have another amazing make out section.

Once I closed the closets door plus locking the doors, we've returned to our make out section. We were basically trying to win domination through tongues and who carries who. Soon he moved his hands down my pant almost barely missing my boxers, to only feel his go up under my black long sleves. We were both soon on the floor, unsurely we were now roling around trying to get on top one another. Domination is the key role of winning any kissing section, in my opioion. Subconsiciously we were grinding up on one another. I was about to let out a moan until we hear someone coughing which made us both freeze. To only hear a camera sound of '_clicking_' made through our ears. I look to see America's red face and shocked expression was priceless. But of course I could feel my face burn. I noticed a boot infront of us was only one whos boot is clean that deep. And it was Germany.

"Are vou done yet? Or vou need more time to stop blushing." his voice was sterin which I answered for the both of us. "Commrad Germany we would love more time." which he told everyone out of the closet. Once they were out we look not to big of a mess. When we got out we saw everyone who was attenting. England looked shocked, Germany not pleased but there was a little nose bleed, Italy was unsure, France usuall, China horrorifed a bit but a little happy, Japan having a nosebleed but nothing else really to say. We back into our seats embarrassed that our 'cats out of the bag' statement. Now I know what that means. No one talked for a good long hours which killed us both.

~THE END~


	13. Day Thirteen

Day thirteen!

~:Day Thirteen:Eating Ice-Cream:~

It was a bright sunny day in my US of A! So it was sunny? Yes. Was it hot? Yes it was very hot. Anyways we were working out in the gym naturally for a good three hours. Sometimes we could do it for five hours but not today with this hot weather. When we were finished we got the kids we agreed to get some ice-cream for today.

The ice-cream store was only luckly three blocks downtown. Bruster's Ice-cream is the best in Flordia! The kids were very cheerful for the whole ice-cream deal. Once we got there, barely a line so we waited for only maybe a second to say the least. Half of the kids got crazy ice-cream while the other half got the sort-of normal ice-cream. Sometimes I dont go over board on my ice-cream or somethings but sometimes I do for the fun of it. Anyways I finally order my Chocolate Trash which is basically chocolate with small chocolate bits which mini marshmellow's hidden in the ice-cream. Russia got something with red, white, and blue which I find it funny and my colors even thought it is also Englands, Russias, Frances, and a few others colors.

It didnt last long though and we went straight home with ice-cream leftovers on our hands, face, some on their noses, clothing too. Eating Ice-cream with my boyfriend questioning everything was funny and cute. Its a good thing Russia cant read my mind! HAHAHA I'M THE HERO!

~~The End~~


	14. Day Fourteen

Day Fourteen

~:Day Fourteen: Genderswapped:~

Amelia and I ,Ayna, were sitting down watching a move in Amelia's house which is very clean. Surprisingly enough, I know Enlgand would've been shocked out of her shoes. Well anyways we were watching a movie call "The Advengers". It had some very good ratings, soon I noticed her hair was messy so I grabbed a hair brush.

I slowly start from the top and work down. I didnt go to far without stumbling on a knot. "Ow! Hey, what are you doing?" I signed at her as I spoke "I am brushing your hair." She smiled at me so I gentally brush out the knot and conutied on brushing. We were in the middle of the movie which we got very few laughs here and there. We giggled like a bunch of school girls, which we are girls. Sure enough I was finished until she said "Hey Ayna, how about I brush your hair?" I couldn't declined her offer so I sat between her legs. Which were supper skinny and smooth to the eye plus the touch.

The movie was going so well, we even jumpped a couple of times but soon we got zoned in the movie too soon. I could feel her messing with my hair which was brushed back and moved around. "Hey, Ayna?" her voice was soft but loud so I answered back. "Yes?" "Do you have a rubberband, or ribbon, or anything?" I shock my head no which she signed lightly. "Alright I guess this will work." with that I could feel sometime soft but light.

We both smiled at one another and started laughing. We are amazing as friends and everything.

~THE END~


	15. Day Fifteen

Day Fifteen.

~:Day Fifteen: In a different clothing style:~

Normally the hero would wear a bomber jacket, tan cargo shirt and pants, black gloves and a black tie. Well not today, after our... make out scene... people are now watching our every move. So Russia and I had an idea to go to the meeting wearing suits. (To show off there muscles) If they wanted a show then they'll get a show.

Quickly the next day we rushed out before any of the other nations wake up. We left a note saying this:

_"Dear dudes, _

_Russia and I are having our monthly run around the park and then run around the town to add. _

_Love America and Russia."_

Once we were out of the house we jumpped into my black challenger listening to Slow Ride by Foghat. I moved the car out of park and drove off quietly as possible. We were driving to a fancy store that sells suits only and it was called "Suits Wear". Once we were in we seperated searching to find that we couldnt match and we want the same color. So I went to the desk for help. "Excuse me sir, but my friend and I want a suit that has matching everything." When the desk person faced me I froze there. It was France. Of all the people it had to be France. He looked at us and did it signature "Ohohohoho~ Ah Alfred and Ivan how can I help you?" I signed lightly and stated again. "Ivan and I want something that has the same color but it seems we cant do it with out pulling soemthing different. Can you help us?" I could feel my face heat up, but luckly I wasnt blushing. Which he said "Of course. What color?"

We looked at each other and said "Red" "Blue" which we looked at each other again to see we had different ideas of color which France signed. "If you want something matching then.. how about you ,Alfred, keep red and you ,Ivan, keep blue." We were confused a bit until he explain it and we agreed to the idea. Note to self give France the biggest Father's day present for helping us. Soon after a good hour or two we were like 'two peas in one pod'. Russia had blue suit with tails at the back, red tie, blue shirt, and finally red rose. Me, I had red suit with tails in the back, blue tie, red shirt, and finally a blue fake rose. I smiled, Russia smile, we were pleased greatly. Very greatly. When we paid we told France to not tell the other nations what we were going to do. Which he agreed to keep it between us.

The next day we jummped out of bed, quickly but carefully put the suits on. I went down put on my black shoes, while I make each other food. As I did the food, Russia dealt with the papers. Soon we were finished and ready. Once we stepped out of our house we on sunglasses. After a minute we finally made it, the meeting area. When we grabbed out items we left my car while the keys were in my pockets. We walked down the hallway with sunglasses still on our faces, havent moved, no smile, and hold our own suitcases.

We all know the other nations are earily getting to the meeting which we will be slightly earily. When I checked my clock we had code words saying certain things. "Its red:blue am." In other words 'Its 5:30 am' which we were really earily. So we entered with our grand enterance which everyone stopped and saw us. It was quiet which we walked over to our seats and we were next to each other. Finally I spoke "Lets get this meeting started." slowly we took off our glasses which everyones jaws dropped besides France. Germany soon called row and we said "Yes, sir." which shocked him even more.

But really Russia whispered a very quiet giggle which couldnt be heard unless your right next to him which I did a very quiet giggle too. I really like there faces.

~THE END~

A/N: Yay! sorry I am falling behind. GAH! No matter hope you like and I dont own anything.


	16. Day Sixteen

Day Sixteen

~:Day Sixteen: During their morning Ritual(s):~

_"Run, Run, Run away baby before I put my spell on you~! You better get, get, get away darlin' because everything you heard is TRUE~!"_ the clock rang through the messed up bed of two people. Softly Alfred moaned a little too loud while Ivan signed deeply. "Alfred, I think we need to change the alarm clock's settings." which Alfred looked at Ivan with a soft smile. "I think your right." (Wait why am I typing in 3 person?!)

Softly we looking into each others eyes until there was a swift sound that made it to our ears. We hoped it wasnt them, anything but them. But we looked at the time and we knew it was them. Soon the floors shook through out everyroom, walls barely holding up there own, doors rattling uncontrollable. I hope our next door neighbors dont die from this. Which was a little bad. Then everything stopped which we knew they were waiting for us to wake up. I knew they were outside our door. Then the doors opens slightly where the hallway's light shine through the dark room.

I was about to move until a small head popped through the door. She noticed we were indeed awake and walked in opening the door wider for every single 50 of my childern could see. "Good morning darlin's." I said softly and like on cue they rushed over to our bed. They started climbing up which we tried to shove them off playfully. "Russia our ship is being take over by pirates!" which Russia played along "Da, they are ruthless. I could feel pain down my leg." Looked at him with WTF-look which the kids started giggling.

I finally said "Okay kids how about we meet you in the kitchen." Which that all said "Yes, Daddy!" and they rushed down the hallways. We both smiled lightly and we quickly change into somethign where our kids dont stairing at our underwear. Putting on shorts, I went down stairs cooking. I was making oatmeal, scramble eggs, bacon (normal bacon not the turkey bacon), buttered toast. Everything was almost finished when Russia came beside me. "Dobroye utpo moya lyubou'." I smiled slightly "Dobroye utpo you too." and we kissed there while I was making breakfest.

"Ewww! Get a room!" which we a parted from the kiss to laugh. "Good if you think thats gross then dont date until your over 130." which they didnt say anything else. After breakfest Russia was with some of the kids as I have some of my kids go to the gym with me. Soon I taught them how to do CPR and ect. Which they tried not to laugh. After that we let them be childern and play with each other outside and inside.

Russia and I were the only one left so we went seperated paths. I went to the basement fixing some very old cars. I know Russia is on the phone talking to his sisters. A good two minutes working on it I put the key into the ignition and it roared boldly. Which I yelled "ITS ALIVE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now that its alive I shall plan out my evil mission!" I know a few of my kids were listening to me anyways. Soon I hear someone up the stairs called back "I thought the hero doesnt do evil? Da." Which I laughed heartly. "Well some do and some dont. I am between the good and not." "So your neutal?" Which I nod my head yes. Sure enough he spoke "Your a dirty, dirty little boy. Here let me fix that for you." With that he walked over and lifted my shirt up. He could see well light but an a-okay tan, very toned muscles, and a six pack.

I slightly smiled at his challenge which he pulled a can of 'Whip Cream' our from his jacket. But I knew I little better "Russia you know we cant do that in here, or the kids will come in and see this bad boy." which I mean that. I see a little disappointment in his eyes but I knew he knows what I am sayin'. Great I sound like Poland if this goes on.

Lunch passed by and it turned to dinner. Everyone is sitting around the round table. Somehow this dinner turned into a Englandish song of Excalabur. Soon the childern started singing and some were playing the music. Which the flute was beautiful, them singing in one was amazing and cute. I-I mean awesome not cute...

I couldnt help but sing along with them and soon Russia joined singing. United we stand! over and over until England called. When I answered it "YOU BLOODLY GIT! I CAN HEAR YOU OVER HERE!" Which the childern and Russia were still singing so I left it alone as I sang with them. Saying our lines and then our front door was kicked open with several of the nations looking at us. I was on the floor laughing as so as Russia, with the kids on top of us.

England looked so furrious, until one kid began the flute. Then a few more play the drums and another were starting to sign together again. We were still left on the floor as the kids smile at them. I told them to come in between breaths which my face turn to this bright red and blue color. Then I started coughing from the lost of air. When they stopped Russia started checking up on me which the other nations havent seen this.

"Promise equallity Liberty and justice for all, each of us willed now divide equal shared country side promising equallity for who decied~!" which Russia began to chuckle a little more as they signed slightly. The kids started their lines and I yelled "Freedom" and Russia called out "Trust" which we chuckled a little bit more. Soon the others giggled except for England who looked a little more pleased that we knew his songs. Soon they left and we went to bed to a new morning.

~THE END~

A/N: I dont own music. Song that was sunged was United We Stand from the movie Quest for Camalot. Hope you enjoy.


	17. Day Seventeen

Day Seventeen

~:Day Seventeen: Spooning:~

It was nighttime when we were laying on the ground. You could hear the wolves howl during the night, fireflies making it worth while, stars out twinkling brightly, a half moon shine and soft horses and cows making noise in the barn. But over all it was a beautiful night with me and Ivan.

I remember when I was an adult. I normally work at the farm as everyone sort out their lives including Arthur, aka England. But lately I would milk the cows, feed the pigs, brush the horses, dogs run around playing and pick the fruits and vetegables. When I am finished with that I would pack up the food and sell some and keep some. I would get around to one dollar or more. But now I make a good twenty- some odd dollars for food I make and sell. I know Ivan would ride the horses and even let the next door neighbor ride the horses and enjoy the sun.

But tonight is our night as we look at the wide field of wheat, soy beans, and such on. I couldnt help but smile at this night. I lightly laugh as he tripped on his shoes which he fell on top of me. He looked at me smiling a bit but quietly blushing. Softly I did the 'Butterfly Kiss' which he was surprised a bit. But soon he came back doing it to me. "Hey Ivan? Wanna camp outside?" He chuckled a bit but got off, "Da. Lets go camping outside your house that is only twenty some odd steps." I couldnt help but laugh at his scarcasm.

I got up to only dust myself off. With that I let him choose where we camp. I rushed a little inside, I slightly noticed the mess and jumpped over some of them. "If I was the camping supplies where would I be?" asking aloud hoping it will grow legs and walk out of its hidie hole. But I laughed at this pointlessness of thinking about it and walked upstairs. With that I open the first door which was the supplies closet, and soon as I though it might be here to only find I was right. Because it greated me on the way down from the shelf to hit apond my head. I yelped and cursed like a never ending salor. Once I finished I chuckled at the thought of me being a salor who was just on board of a ship for only three seconds and was already cussing no stop. Sure enough the mess I made I pulled a sticky note from my back pocket and wrote a note-to-self.

I walked down the stairs after closing the door and open the back door to the farm behind my house. I quickly noticed Ivan was in the flower garden with a bomb fire already started. Its a good thing I made a spot where if you want a fire you stay away from the flowers. Well when I walked down the stone path, too soon to only be met with grass that was well trimed and taken care of. As I conutied down the path I saw him just around the corner singing Dixieland Delight in russian which sound amazing. So calm and makes me want to dance right there. As I turned the corner I came behind him putting up the tent, dusting off the sleeping bags, dust out the pillows, and finally 'Bug Off' spray that we might not ever use around my house but off roading then yes. So put that back in the bag and threw it in the tent. I quickly hear a couple of notes and see he was making the best notes to the song with two rocks. I chuckled which he turned to me and smiled. As we staired into each others eyes we both yawned at the same time which we could help but giggle.

Sure enough we poured water over the fire whic made a _HSSSSSSSS!_ like noise. Finally climbed into the tent which we were sort of big boys to say. I turned to where my back was facing Ivan. And soon I felt arms wraped around me to soon feel Ivans face on my shoulder which my eyes were so heavy I couldnt stay awake any longer.

~~THE END~~

A/N: I dont own any music~!


	18. Day Eighteen

A/n: I only own Saint Helena (character), Ascension, and Tristan da Cunha. I dont own anything else!

Day Eighteen

~:Day Eighteen: Doing Something Together:~

Today was the meeting and everyone was invited. I dont know why 'everyone' is invited. As I walked into the meeting room to soom see everyone including the micronations. Sealand complaining about not being a nation and how he will be a nation. Wy was just listening to the boy complain like a baby. I wanted to hit him right up the head but I am the Hero so I cant do that. Just then I saw Englands daughters and son. Saint Helena aka Mia, Ascension aka Harrle, and Tristan da Cunha aka Elyssa Kirkland(s). Sure enough they were very quiet and doing something. But still until a loud voice boomed the whole room to shake as I made my way to my seat. Soon enough I hear Germany yell at everyone. "Evervone! SHUT UP!" which few didnt bother to stop which it soon got louder and everyone stopped listening to Germany. I signed deeply and yelled. "WILL YA'LL SHUT THE HELL UP! LISTEN FOR GERMANY FOR GOD'S SAKES! BEFORE I GO ALL APE AND SHITZ WITH HAMBERGURSE TO DEATH!" which everyone shut up and listen to Germany. I was pretty ticked off a bit but glad they could listen to me. I couldnt help but let a light giggle escape my mouth.

Soon the meeting was almost over with and France tried to get one of Englands daughter to join him in cooking which England didnt approve but Saint Helena did it anyways. I could tell she would kick his balls off if France touch her any where she wouldnt approve of. I signed deeply which England saw how calm I was and how quiet I was. Canada seemed to be the one in the spotlight which I was glad and everyone reconized him. (Sorry give Canada some love here xD) I couldnt help but smile at this which everyone soon then reconized I was here but being quiet. Russia finally walked over next to me smiling. We tried not to kiss in the meeting rooms but so far its working. Surely I would think twice about how Russia's giving me the eye but I shrugged it off because I had bad news from my government about a hidden thing that attacked twice and none of them could find who did this. (False news!)

Sure enough Russia called Germany over which shocked everyone once again. "J-Ja Rusland?" "I think a fun trip somewhere could cheer up everyone from the looks of it, da?" I looked at him with a confused expression, until Germany nod "Ja thats a good idea Rusland. But where?" I thought for a moment until I pulled my phone for the nearest place to have fun with kids. Sure enough Six Flags was really close which I said "How about Six Flags? It's close by anyways." Germany thought for a second until nodding his head. "Evervone! Ve are going to Six Flags!" Which everyone cheered loudly.

~~TO SIX FLAGS~~

When everyone got in we splited into groups we wanted. Which I was with Russia, Saint Helena, and Canada. I was surprised about this because normally we would forget Canada, and Saint Helena wouldnt do anything with out her brother and sister. So we went along and Saint Helena wasnt afriad of Russia which surprised him, but made me smile. Along the way we rode rides and ate food, until the final ride which the two didnt want to go on from how tall it was. Which never stopped them but I guess they didnt want to ride the last one.

When we got on we buckled up. After a good minute the ride started which soon rolled up, loops over loops, side on side, switch around, it was fast and very fun. I dont know why those two didnt come on this ride. It was really amazing, and... and fun! But all good things had to come to an end. With that we finally got out, which everyone that had fun was tried so we head straight to the bus. We sat where we sat last time, surprisingly everyone fit in one bus. Soon I could feel my eye lids getting heavy as I slowly let them fall. This day was amazing and fun, I would never let this memory disapper in the shadows.

~~THE END~~


	19. Day Nineteen

Day Nineteen

~:Day Nineteen: In formal wear:~

So today there was a World Ball going around the meetings lately. So I asked "Do we need to bring dates?" which they said no I signed in happiness. Then I relized we have those suits, which we could wear them again. Sweet because I dont want them to sit up in the closet to collect dust.

So I quickly tell Russia which he wanted to go. I couldnt blame him, sure enough we though and agreed even more. As that we went to get info on when, what time, what country being held, and how many are coming. The last one never got answered but they answered kindly which I asked calmly and collectively. So I got it was held in Germany, Dresden in the Semperoper. Time was from 11 am to 11 pm, when was 22 of July, and supposely all nations, states, and cities are going. Which I smiled at that, and rushed over to Russia and told him the information I gathered from different nations.

When we left we got the kids to pick out there dresses or suits. Which not all of them complained as much but soon we found the store we needed. Which I told them to pick one dress or suit. Before the girls left I told them "Before you leave girls, make sure your dresses dont show too much because I dont want other nations looking at you weridly. And have fun okay." Which they nodded there heads in understoodment, and ran off in the dress store. We waited for a good whole maybe 2-3 hours. Which made me think that they are doing what I told them to do which made me smile.

Sure enough the girls grabbed my hands and dragged me and Russia over the dressing rooms. Which I thought this is going to be cute. Sure enough only a few had get some changen soon before I pick out there dress which they signed. I know that pain but hey they were showing a little much which a protective father/mother I got on them. On the second time the girls tried again on there dresses I approved on them. They werent showing too much, neither top and bottom which I galdly apporve this these.

Sure enough the boys were trying to match on there suits which I find that a little funny. Each one had one person with them trying to match them. So we had two boy wearing blue suits, two dark green, two dark lovely purple, two red, two white, two grey, two black, and two were mis-match on pink and purple which shocked us a little off our seats. But hey they loved them and there are still two trying to agree on a color. Texas and New Mexico. Neither seemed to get along but they can put up with each other. "I say a light blue." from Texas. "I say light green." from New Mexico. Both were going back and frouth until the twins called out. "How about mis-match them where ya'll match?" Which the two looked at them as saw for themselves. Which I smiled at this even though it might not go to well.

Sure enough they agreed to that. So another mis-match of light blue and light green, I didnt know they made light green suits. Well once we paid for the suits we place it at a dry cleaner. Which only took three more hours but we kept each other busy by talking about the ball. Sure enough they behaved very well to say, which soon the suits and dresses were done. We drove back home to prepare everyone for the World Ball.

~~THE END~~

A/N: I took the idea from Frost687 because I wasnt sure on what to type for this. I want to see this place in Germany. It was Germany, Dresden. And theres a opera palace that had really great views which I want to see but I am really young so I cant go unless I was with my dad. But no matter I can read amazing stories about that place!


	20. Day Twenty

Day Twenty

~:Day Twenty: Dancing:~

Today was the day. The alarm rang through the hotel we got for a good amount. Well we had four kids sleep in 16 rooms. We got two kids in our room as well. But hey we worked out the who sleeps with three whos. Then I remember we also had a few of Russia's childern with us which I gave them another room for forgeting them. Which is now 17 rooms. Geezes god, this will be a pain in my ass for a long time.

Well finally after a good few minutes of getting up and getting dress we were ready for the ball. When we got there everyone was sort of here, and some arent. Which means we are sort of early. Soon enough we were greeted by Prussia and Germany. Man both look amazing, not like sparkles. No like they create sparkles, but both can make any girl bend over. Which made me wound about my kids already.

"Guten Tag, America." from both of the germans which I gave a light smile and spoke their language. "Du too." Which we entered in the grand double doors that were old fine oak wood. To see few nations, micro-nations, cities, states all grathered in small and big groups meeting. I noticed Saint Helena who hated dresses for a long time looks so fine in one. Russia seemed to noticed her too, which a little chuckle exited his mouth. She wasnt happy but she put on a smile and waved at us. We waved back and walked over where she was. "Hey guys. How are you guys doing?" we smiled and "I am fine, you look like your going to melt where you step." which she laughed a bit. "Thats because of two guys over there. Even though I am not interseted in guys but those two have my eyes."

Who she pointed out was Moscow and someone else with blond hair with some white streaks of white. Some blue eyes but over all it was a he. Both seemed to be talking about something to see Moscow smiling a bit. Russia chuckled "I see you have eyes on my son? Da." which she nod "Uh-huh. His outfut has my eyes. Which is amazing with color. Even for my taste." "Saint Helena!" which she turned to see the old man himself, England. He looks as gentalman himself even though he looks angry. "Yes, dad?" she seemed a little hopeful for some reason. Cant blame the girl, she growned up on a farm for a good portion of her life, and here she is in a dress. "Have you seem your brother and sister?" "Yes, I saw them in the food court. You know you cant hold them back from food." which she laughed a little light-heartly. Which England looked calmed enough. "You look good America, even though the whole color seems a little off but still you look good. Now if you excuse me I have to deal with two kids if not then more. Saint Helena if any guy touch you wrongly kick them where it hurts." Which she smiled wickly and nod in understoodment. Soon England was off who knows where the food court is.

She stuck around with us until she parted off with Moscow for a dance. Even though she wasnt like any other girl. I know I taught her how to dance to a few good one, and a few slow songs. Which she seemed to not mind a bit. Russia kept an eye out for Moscow and Saint Helena. I know he wont admit it but he cares for her like his own child, which is like me. She is techcally like my daughters, well more like adopted daughter who comes over to watch over, or even to cook for us which we love her food.

I swear she learned from France, even though she doesnt mind France she knows he is only picking or making fun of England so she doesnt mind him. I didnt realized a song I reconized was a country music which my kids got up there and danced. Which they were having fun even Saint Helena. Sure enough I joined with them which we almost died laughing to say. It kept going and tons of nations saw a good group were dancing on the floor. All good things come to a end and some good and some bad songs came on. Sure enough a slow song came on and some of my kids danced calmly and smoothly which made me feel like a proud father to have amazing kids. Swiftly I could feel a hand draped over mine and I saw Russia holding out his hand for a dance which I gladly accept.

We twirled, spin in circles, step left and right, and drop which I didnt approve of that idea. But we moved like it was no one beez wax. (I dont care! cant spell)

~~~~Another pov Saint Helena ;3~~~~

"Hey Moscow I didnt know your father can dance like a loin." which he turned to see this almost messed up twister like dance which everyone wasnt sure what to make this. You can tell you were trying to play dominance on the dance floor which started to make me laugh lightly. I notice Moscow signed slightly which you can tell he might fall backward after this... umm... special dance. But soon they went into the rthyme of the beat which made me stop laughing and stair in almost shock. Every twitch matched the beat of the drums and any other beat which made it look like the robot but better. Then an idea came to my mind. I pulled out a camera and video taped their dance which again I had to do this. Black mail time!

~~~~~America's pov ;3~~~~~

Once the music ended we left the floor which I noticed Saint Helena had a camera out the there was a blinking red light. Which I knew what she did, it was blackmail time for her. Sure enough leave it up to her to take picture. Quietly I walked towards her and she pulled out the sd card and put the other in the camera. "Hey Saint Helena you going to take pictures for people who want to remember this?" she slightly nodded her head yes. Soon Germany got onto the stand and started talking "Everyone thanks for coming, if you want to have a picture taken we have Saint Helena taking pictures if you want one. Saint Helena raise your hand so everyone know who you are." Which she raised her and walked out of the crowd and then a blue-ish light landed on her slim form. Which every head turned her direction. She smiled happily which the light went back to Germay. "I hope you all enjoyed yourself enough to dance for your finall night of being a nation and whatever you hold to being a person." Which he left the stance and then people walked over to Saint Helena taking pictures for them.

The last song appeared and it was so soft that Russia pulled me back on there so did several people brought their dates and such. Soon we all joined and dance to the soft music, England with China, France with his daughter, Spain with Romano, Germany with Italy, Prussia with Canada, Me with Russia. Nothing could break this moment as we dance oh-so ever softly.

~~~THE END~~~

A/N: I only own Saint Helena and her borther and sister. I dont own anything not even this promt if you noticed it says World Ball. Idea stolen from Frost687, thank her/him for the idea. I know theres alot who like the idea of UkxFr, (everyone looked angrily at me) which I like the pairing too before you give my the evil eye. But I like ChinaxUk a little bit more from Frost687. Anyways hope you like and I will try to post everything I get done! I didnt know who to pair France with ;A;


	21. Day Twenty-One

Day Twenty-one

~:Day Twenty-one: Cooking/baking:~

(Russia pov)

It was a calm morning when I woke up. It was before America and the kids get up. Softly and swiftly I climb out of the king size bed. Slowly enough I put on my clothing and slipped into some blue rabbit slippers as I walked out of the bed room quietly. It isnt even five in the morning but yet I hear the shower going off. I know that none of the kids are up, and I also know it wasnt America because I just saw him a second ago. I shrugged it off and walked down the stairs, turned to my left and headed straight through the double doors that lead to the kitchen.

Sure enough I went through the kitchen to find some milk, eggs, bacon, and cheese for some amazing toasted sandwitch. I just remember that I need to shop for more food. I signed slightly as I lay the bacon on the pan and crack the eggs. As they cooked I pulled pen and paper started me list.

What you need to get~!

-More milk

-Onions

-More bacon

-Creamer

-Chocolate chips

-Cranberry Grape Juice

-Apple, Grape, Orange Juices

-Hamburger meat

-Chicken

-Tomatoes, Cumbers, Corn, Green beans, beans and potatoes

-Olive Oil and Pam

Finally the list was finished when the bacon and eggs were done. Toast was cooking until a soft but hearable 'ping' sound from the toaster was done. Quickly pulled the toast out, layed out the cheese on top of the toast, spread butter on the other toast, lay the bacon on the cheese, lay the eggs on the bacon. Finally to top it off I layed the butter toast on the eggs. When my food was finished I saw Saint Helena walk in with her brown hair was wet. I smiled slightly as I hand her, her breakfest. Which she took it and sat it on the table. As she turned the coffee maker on.

"Good morning Saint Helena." I said as I started chewing my food. "You too. Breakfest smells good." which I smiled to know I can cook slightly better than England. "How about you eat it?" "I would but I would love to have some coffee to work on my papers that I brought from home." Which I looked at her to noticed she had bags under her eyes. "How long did you stay up?" I smiled at that as she poured sugar in her coffee. "I stay up until 11:40. Couldnt stay up longer so went to bed. I didnt know that my island had alot of paper work to get done. Even for a small one it has alot of paper work." I chuckled at this which she chuckled with me as well. Softly she handed me some coffee which I took.

"Wow this is great. England should know how to cook besides those blasted scones." which I laughed a little more. "Well he is your father. I bet he knows more but choose to stick with that recipe." she seemed to understand on what I was implying which she nod her head. Breakfest was soon gone which I saw her go into her room, I started to grab the list and pull out a pocket of cash. As I started to leave America walked into me. Which he smile slightly and said an apology which I heard him say this "I smell food but where." I couldnt help but smile to myself as I said "Make yourself some food, I going shopping for food. Do you need anything?" With that he called out "Yeah, wheres my food." I could hear him laugh which I chuckled as I left the house.

~~THE END~~

A/n: I only own Saint Helena! Nothing else! I cant wait for my birthday! :D


	22. Day Twenty-Two

Day Twenty-Two

~:Day Twenty-Two: In Battle, Side-by-Side:~

(America's pov)

Back up on back, face different directions, anger written all over us. I am _the _god fucking HERO no one will stop me. "Come on fella's, I dare you." I smiled a little too wickedly as the men infront of me flinched slightly to the left. As they flinched to their left I thought of a plan.

If theres anything I learned, run straight to the woods. Better advantage unless you werent trained into, by, or anything about the woods then your dead meat for the wolves. We're close to the woods but we're in a clearning which made it different. We waited for someone to make a move until the general or commanding officer or chief walked towards us. He was tall but not as tall as Russia but rough on the edges. He wore sun glasses, suit and a tie, a slight beard under his chin. Blond flowing hair almost like a girl but it barely just touch his shoulders.

Sure enough another group came but they wore camo pants, shirts, helments, and face paint. There shoes were a little too shiny because the blond guy pulled out a small gun and shot it at their direction. Quickly they dodged their attack which I left cold rushed up my back as Russia grabbed someone's face and slammed it onto his knee. All men jumpped from there stone graves, I rushed forward and high kick one of them which knocked him off balanced which froced the guy behind him to catch him. Quickly everyone pulled out their weapons and soon I meet face to gun point in my face. The blond haired mens rushed over to Russia cornering him from all directions.

I growled slightly until the man spoke "Ohohohohoho~ Give up your surrounded." Which I gave a huff as somepoint pointed their guns at him. I wanted to smile but he had three, as the blond man had three, which there was only me and Russia. I was slightly ticked as he turned around and talked to the other man. I could see Russia from the corner of my vision and see he did the same. Swiftly he moved his eyes to the forest which I moved my eyes there as well which he slightly nod. I faced the other men and smiled darkly as I grabbed mud and throwed it at him which he yelped from surprise. Which his men faced me as I bolted to the forest, sure enough I could hear someone scream an 'ow'.

It wasnt long and Russia made it into the woods, which we ran through the muck, mud, dirt, twigs, and leaves. To only see that they were following us. "Russia we need to get to higher ground. Then plan out for another attack!" Just like any movies that you see or hear the villian would always say this line. I started to count down 3...2...1...0. "You'll never make it out alive!" I know we're in a dome, so we cant fully escape unless you are dead. Then a idea hit me, there was a cliff in front of us which I yelled at Russia. "Russia were going to have to jump in the water. There's no vines so our only exit for escape is jumpping." He looked at me which he was furrious. "We didnt win the WW2 to only be chased by them! We didnt create another war to jump off this cliff!" I sighed in anger "Do _you_ have another idea?! Because I dont see another way out of this unless you want to be shot!"

He looked around until he pointed at the gaint mud hole. I knew what he was thinking, jump in the mud hole. I could hear them looking for us which I sighed which I untied my shoes, he looked at me confused. "Untie your shoes so they see the foot prints lead to the cliff. Then throw them in the water because we wont be needing them." He nod as he did so, when we finished we could hear them getting a little louder. I tooked his hand as he tooked mine and we both took deep breath. It was the grosses thing I have ever done but hey what you gotta do to stay alive then do it. When we climbed into the mud pit we stayed their holding onto the tree roots to not float up. We listened to them which I could hear was "_Slish slosh..._jumpped.._crunch crush_.cliff.._thump stomp_..water...gone.." I could feel something smooth slither up my leg and something rough but... alive. I wanted to jump from this hole and run. But from the corner of my vision I could see one of the men that is covered into camo pull out a sword and striked.

The silver sword's strike was so close to my face and to see a allagator's muzzle wide open threating to bit off my face which I jumpped a little but stopped myself from wasting my air. Soon enough blood spilled out even if you cant see it through the mud but you can feel the warmness from it. The allagator was lift from the mud hole and throwed over someone elses back. We waited a little more but I could feel Russia's hand grip mine mercilessly crunching it tighter and tigher indicating that he was soon going to be out of air.

When they left we jumpped out of the water for air but we were quiet about jumping out to fast. We signed as we looked around and of course I had a snake on me, which I pried it off me and threw it back into the water. We stayed like that for a good two minutes which we started moving in the far east of the dome. Just as our luck England appeared helping us which he agreed as well as Saint Helena and her brother plus sister to help out. We were really greatful for what they were doing. In just a matter of minutes.

"You two need to rest, calm down, get showered, and new clothing to sneak attack them tomarrow. Which we both headed out calming down a whole lot. But when I took the shower it wouldnt be easy as it sounded. Sometimes I hate when wars are created by our bosses.

~~~THE END~~~

A/N: Sorry to cut this short but I could think of anything else for this chapter. I only onw Saint Helena, her brother and sister. I dont ownanything else.


	23. Day Twenty-Three

A/N: WARNING: It contains cussing and hurtful comments. If you dont like cussing/dont read cussing then dont bother reading this because it isnt rated for (you) young viewers. I only own Saint Helena and her brother plus sister. I dont own anything else besides those three!

Day Twenty-Three

~:Day Twenty-Three: Arguing:~

~~~America's Pov~~~

"You goddamn ass wipping commie!" "Me! You fucking captulist pig!" "You know what fuck yourself in a corner! Oh wait you cant because you have no fucking friends not even yourself will fuck with you!" "At least I am not a fucking pig who trots around saying 'I'M THE HERO'! Hero of WHAT! YOUR NO FUCKING HERO!" "Oh really at least I dont threaten my people with nucluar weapons! At least I have friends!"

"Dont make me laugh! You have no friends! Half of them hate your guts, want you dead, and or want to see you gone from this world!" "Me! At least I dont go around asking nations 'Become one with' me! Hell half of them dont want you around here! Infact they want you dead to where you never appear from your own home or to be even alive!" "At least I can make them shut there fucking mouths with a single sentence! All you do is make them hate you more! Everyone knows you've been gaining weight, everyone knows your fucking fat, everyone knows that you have nothing to lead you to becoming anyones fucking hero! Your not even a hero!"

This feeling is getting stronger. HOW DARE HE! CALLING ME NOT A HERO! I AM A FUCKING HERO! I SAVED MILLIONS OF PEOPLE! "You hurt people America! Dont you see it!? What about your former brother! YOU HURT HIM MORE AND YET YOU WALK AROUND LIKE IT'S FUCKING NOTHING!" "LEAVE MY BROTHER OUT OF THIS RED!" "WHAT ABOUT CANADA! HE IS INVISABLE BECAUSE OF YOU! NO ONE NOTICES HIM BECAUSE OF YOU!" "RUSSIA I WARN YOU LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS! GOD SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE ANOTHER COLD WAR OUT OF YOU!"

"OH REALLY SHOW ME YOU CAN DO IT! I DARE YOU FUCKING COWARD! I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOUR MILITARY THAT YOU CAN NEVER SAVE! NOR BE THEIR HERO!" Slowly I started to shake, the feeling was growing stronger. I know it is but I need to hold a little longer, until he leaves. I will not cry infront of him, I will be a hero, heros dont cry! So I wont cry but why does it feel like I cant stop it. I knew he went to far I could feel something warm drip down my face and just like that Russia turned his back and walked away from the sence, as if nothing happened. My legs gave out as I drop to the floor crying non stop.

I know this was coming I knew we were good for each other and we would only turn sour. I stay there in my empty home of broken glass. My world soon faded black.

~~~Saint Helena pov~~~

I needed a way out of my dad's house but lately England thinks I spend too much time over at America's house instead of with him. And of course England's brothers were here which to me there uncles. Soon an arguement busted through the room until I yelled.

"THIS IS THE REASON WHY I AM AT AMERICA'S HOUSE MORE OFTEN THAN HERE! YOU TWO WONT GET ALONG FOR MERELY THREE SECONDS WITHOUT GOING INTO A FIGHT!" I took another deep breath which England and uncle Scotland, Whales, Northern Ireland went quiet. I am so glad my brother and sister wasnt here or other wise they would've said 'Sis calm down and think about it more.' Which I dont England is jelous that I spend too much time with America, and the others dont want to be here which I agree.

"Look if you need me I am going over to America's house, I will be back tomarrow specific standard time before you freak out. Which will be exactly 5 am." Before England could disagree I already grabbed my keys and headed out the door. As I head out I went into the garage to see a motorcycle which I already pulled out my phone and told my privet plan to head staight for America when I get there. When the keys went into the motorcycle it roared to life as I pulled it back. Which I swiftly put on my helment and drove off. It wasnt long until I had to make a turn to the air port which was my privet airplanes. When I did I told someone to watch my motorcycle and not to drive it around anywhere or your dead. Which I didnt care if I threat anyone at this point.

The ploit noticed me him and his co. worker hopped from their meals which I told them to eat which they ate a bit hurriedly. I didnt mind it but I think these guys will choke on thier food in a matter of seconds which none did. It wasnt long until I stepped on the plane which they know where I go more often but they still ask which I still answered the same.

~~~The brother and sister pov~~~

It was a calm night in America. Infact my sister and I thought it was a good idea to have a run around the park and through the streets. Which indeed it was, it was soo good noone bugged us that was until we saw Russia at the park bench with some puffy red eyes. Which we stopped walk/jog and walked over to Russia. "Hey Ivan! Hows it doing?" I said which he huffed "Hello Harrle and Elyssa. My day is bad." he almost maybe regretfull? I know those times when dad talks when he is drunk. Which my sister sat right next to him.

"Really? How come?" I, well you could say 'beat around the bushes.' line all you want to but I know somethings oh-so wrong with this poor soul. It was almost dead like but more hurt than dead. You get my point. (STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!) So my sister hugged him and said "Wheres Alfred, Ivan? Arent you too dating or something like that?" When she said it Ivan eyes grew watery, which flowed like rivers. I wanted to help but we dont know but we did get Alfred. Which I started to think. "Alfred and I had a fight. I want to take some of comments I said back. I dont want to see him cry, I couldnt stay there so I left." which more tears came rushing down.

"Come on Ivan, you cant stay out here. You can come with us in the morning and we can think of something to help you back on your feet." she said in the most motherly way as possible which Ivan stood up and he followed us. Like a lost puppy, and went we open the door for him, he went in. Which we shut the door and locked. It wasnt long until he slept on the other bed.

I hope Alfred can forgive Ivan for what he has done.

~~~THE END~~~

A/n: Hope you enjoy. Sorry if I spelled anything wrong or did something wrong.


End file.
